Lost on Big Brother
by Speckled Jim
Summary: The Origional Cast of Lost take part in the First Series of the Dharma Initiative's new reality TV show, The Hatch. Info used is from the UK runthrough so some infomation is guesswork and could be wrong. These Characters have not been on the Island and on
1. Hello and Welcome to The Hatch!

Hello and welcome to the Dharma Initiative's new TV show, "The Hatch". Over the last two months, 14 people have been selected from the Millions that have auditioned, and tonight they will be going down the Hatch! What they don't know though, is that there will be some traps and secrets in the hatch that will keep all you at home very entertained indeed!

Now, give a warm welcome to our first Hatchmate, Claire!

Audition Tape:

Hi, my name's Claire, and I'm pregnant! I haven't really got much else to give to the show, but put me in because there's a good opportunity for a romance developing in the house with me, and also, I'm very superstitious, and my baby is apparently evil. As I said, nothing special, but let me in, please!

Everyone it's Claire! She says that she's pregnant, she's blond, and she's had fewer flashbacks than everyone else! Oh the crowd loves her! She's going in now, and shes climbing down the ladder, into the Dharma Hatch!


	2. Unusual Beginnings

Thanks to my reviews – I hope that everyone likes where this is going

Shannon was the last Hatchmate to descend the ladder, and she was still halfway down it after ½ hour of the game officially beginning.

"I just don't get why they couldn't have had an elevator!" she muttered to herself, as her High-heels slipped on the rungs for the tenth time.

As she reached the bottom, she was greeted by a room full of, as she would put it, freaks!

The bald guy with the creepy scar was staring at her. "He so fancies me!" she thought to herself, as she smiled at him. He looked surprised, but smiled back.

Claire was getting mad! "Has anybody noticed that I'm pregnant yet? I need attention lavished on me now or I'll get kidnapped so that everybody starts talking about me!" Nobody noticed her, so she stormed away, further into the Hatch, to have a look around.

"Eh, where's that fat girl going?" asked Jin in Korean to Sun, his wife, whom he had only just realised was also on the show.

"I think she's pregnant", she replied.

"She can't be, she would have said, wouldn't she? Has she said that she is?"

"Not that I've heard" She told him.

"THIS IS MARVIN CANDLE, THE CHINESE GUY FROM THE ORIENTATION FILM. CAN ONE HATCHMATE PLEASE REPORT TO THE DIARY ROOM"

"I'll go" said Hurly, "I wonder if it's some secret task. I bet it is!"

"So, where's everyone from?" asked Jack to the room. I'm from – oh God that fat guy's stuck in the Diary room door!


	3. A Wolf amongst the Sheep

**Thanks for all my reviews. From now on, each chapter will be follow a different person, and get inside their head, although it will still be third person (thanks Valcant) and this starts with Locke's day. In bold there will also be some on-show commentary, like on Big Brother. Furthermore, from now on, chapters will be much longer (these were my warm-up chapters), and updates will be weekly, maybe more regular if I have time. Thanks again for reading and please review.**

**Day 1. 7:37am. **

**Most of the Housemates are in bed. Locke has been called to the Diary Room.**

"Hey, Hurly. You okay there?" asked Locke, as he crawled under Hurley's legs to get into the Diary Room.

"Not so great Dude. I'm kinda getting bored just standing here! I wish I hadn't got stuck!" he said, yawning.

"Well then you shouldn't be so fat" Locke murmured under his breath as he walked down the tunnel to the Diary Room.

**Marvin:** Hello Locke

**Locke:** Hi Marvin

**Marvin:** What is it like being in the Hatch?

**Locke:** Oh, it's great! The people are quite nice, but I don't think I'm going to get on with some of them. Claire's a total cow! She keeps going on and on about nothing! She keeps rubbing her stomach, I think she's got permanent constipation or something!

**Marvin:** Who in particular do you like in the Hatch?

**Locke:** I quite like Shannon. I was talking to her last night, and she seems nice. Sayid is cool as well. We bonded over army games and methods of torture!

**Marvin:** Ooookay. Moving on, since you came to the diary room last night after lard-arse got stuck; you have nominated yourself for a secret assignment. A second Hatch is connected to this one through the Jungle (the back garden), although its entrance is hidden. In the second Hatch, which is called the "Arrow", are a group of people who are known as the "Others". At night, they shall sneak into your Hatch and steal the possessions of various Hatchmates. It is your job to make sure that the "Others" don't get caught and are able to carry on taking thing all the way through the game. You must do this by any means necessary, and as a reward, not only will you be immune from the first public vote; you also have the guarantee that absolutely nothing of yours will be taken by the "Others". Do you understand?

**Locke:** Yes, I understand.

There was a pause…

**Marvin:** Thank you, Locke. You are now free to leave the Diary Room.

**Locke:** Okay, bye.

As he walked out and back underneath Hurly, he had a mixed feeling of nervousness for that night and of excitement, knowing that this was what he did and enjoyed best.

As he walked past the door to the living area, he caught a snatch of conversation from Kate and Sun, who had fast become the bitches of the Hatch.

"So what do you think of Sawyer?" asked Kate in a hushed whisper which Locke had no trouble hearing.

"Oh I'd leave Jin for him anyday!" she replied even quieter, so that Locke had to lean in closer to hear.

Locke smirked to himself as he thought about what he had just heard.

He walked out of the patio doors and out into the Jungle. Most of the other Hatchmates had woken up now, and Sayid and Charlie were out walking through the thick trees and bushes. It was extremely humid in here, compared to the inside the Hatch. "Just like a real Jungle" Locke thought to himself.

"Hey Sayid, Charlie" Locke called, catching up with them. "You'll never guess what I've just heard! Sun's leaving Jin and her and Sawyer are going to run away together…"

**3:02pm. Jin and Sun are having an argument in Korean. Locke is smirking to himself in the corner. Sawyer has recently recovered from a blow over the head with a frying pan by Jin, and is lying in bed with Kate. All of the other Hatchmates are in the Lagoon (pool). **

Locke was so happy that his plan of breaking up the Hatch from within was working. With everyone like this, he was sure to be the only one able to keep a clear head and win the game!

Hurly was finally unstuck. Boone had been given bacon fat in the Diary Room and told to slide him out. This he had done, but was now removed from the game, having broken his back when Hurly fell on top of him.

**1.20am. Most of the Hatchmates are in bed.**

Locke was the only person still awake.

"Show Time" he whispered to himself, laughing over his cup of Tea…

**If anyone is interested in Harry Potter fics, my fic, "The End", is now a W.I.P, so if you like them, please R/R. the second chapter is now up.**


	4. Buried Treasure

**Today is Charlie's day. Enjoy.**

**Day 3. 8:03am**

**All of the Hatchmates are in Bed.**

Charlie was lying in bed, thinking of his stay in the Hatch so far. It had been pretty good, but he was missing the thing that he looked forward to everyday in the Outside world: his fix.

He had been allowed to bring it in with him, but had so far been unable to get alone for long enough to have some. He needed some now!

He sneaked out of bed, and made his way over to his chest of drawers, which he shared with Kate. He was looking in his drawer, attempting to find the little bag of powder, when all of a sudden, the lights came on and a loud siren sounded to wake up the over Hatchmates.

He quickly ran over to his bed and got back in. he had not found it.

**8:53am**

**Most of the Hatchmates are in the Jungle. Locke and Charlie are in the Bedroom.**

"Bald Wanker" thought Charlie, as he looked over at Locke, who was only just waking up. Charlie wondered why he was so tired, but was more concerned with how long it would take him to leave, so Charlie would be alone.

When he had finally left, he ran over to the drawers, and searched frantically for his Heroin. After 20 minutes of searching, he was forced to accept that it was not there, and had been stolen.

To make sure that it had gone, he went over to his bed and checked all around it. As he was doing this, Kate came into the room and began searching in their drawers as well.

"Have you taken anything of mine" she asked him, as she sat down on his bed, looking worried and upset.

"No, I haven't, but something of mine has gone as well" he replied, looking up. "Come on, we'll get to the bottom of this!"

He took her hand and led her to the Diary room. As he did, he couldn't help feeling excited that he was holding her hand. Does she feel the same?

**Marvin:** Hello Charlie. Hello Kate

**Charlie:** Hi, Marvin. Do you know where the things that have gone missing are?

**Marvin:** What is it that has gone missing?

**Kate:** Well, the thing that I've lost means a lot to me. It is a little toy Airplane, and I really want it back.

**Charlie:** I've lost some Heroin.

**Kate:** You use Heroin?

**Charlie:** Well, yes. Don't hate me. I do try and stop, but it's hard!

**Kate:** I don't hate you. I knew someone who used Heroin, so I know what it's like. I won't tell anyone else either!

**Charlie:** Thank you. So Marvin, do you know where it is?

**Marvin:** Yes. Your things are buried… - where are you going, Charlie and Kate? Come back I haven't finished!

**11:15am**

**Charlie and Kate have dug up half of the Jungle. They are looking in the wrong place – their possessions are in fact buried in a pile of objects that have been taken from various Hatchmates over the past two days. They are now alone in the Living area.**

Charlie was exhausted and dirty. He and Kate had worked all morning, attempting to find their things.

"I wish that Sun was still here" Kate said to Charlie. "I really liked her"

Jin and Sun had indeed left the Hatch yesterday. After trying to convince Jin that she was not having an affair with Sawyer, she had told him that she was leaving, and that she wanted him to come too, so that they could receive marriage counselling.

"Well, you've got me now" he replied quietly, and waited for a response.

"Thank you, Charlie. You're really great!"

Charlie's heart leaped.

"So, have you noticed something weird about Locke" asked Charlie, keeping his voice steady.

"What, do you mean how he is with Shannon?" giggled Kate. "Yeah, they seem to be getting really close. I, on the other hand, think that he's a total freak.

"Yeah, I like to call him the Bald Wanker" laughed Charlie "But actually, I was referring to why he's always tired. What do you think he does all night? I've noticed him coming into the bedroom alone, late at night quite a lot!"

Oh, he's probably just getting some time alone, nothing to worry about"

"Hey Dudes" said Hurly, as he walked into the room. He sat on the sofa. It collapsed and he slammed to the floor.

**7:25pm**

**Sayid and Michael are attempting to fix the Sofa. Michael, not his Son Walt, have said a word since entering the Hatch. They are boring and have no real role.**

**Claire is sat beside the Lagoon, and Charlie and Jack are swimming in it. **

That weird fat girl who never spoke was looking at him. He could see her out of the corner of his eye. At first, he had thought that she was maybe pregnant, but she hadn't said anything, so she must not be.

Charlie was feeling crap, not been able to have his fix, but, as Kate had said, this was an ideal chance for him to give up. It was going to be hard, but he was sure that everybody would help him through it!

"OMG I am SO sick of being ignored" Claire suddenly exploded, shouting at nobody in particular. "I need attention! I'm pregnant, I'm cute. Why does nobody ever listen to me?"

When nobody answered her, she screamed and walked away, straight into one of the many holes that Charlie and Kate had dug in the Jungle.

"Help me" she shouted, as she tried to climb up the side of the hole.

"Did she say something?" asked Jack, as he swam over to Charlie.

"Not that I heard" Charlie replied. "Where's she gone, anyway?"

"I think that she fell down that hole over there. Do you think that she needs help?"

"No, she would have said something if she did" Charlie said, before swimming away across the Lagoon.


	5. Mysteries and Nosey Parkers

**Thanks for reviewing. This update has been posted a little later than planned, so sorry for the wait.**

**Today is Shannon's day. R/R please**

**Day 5. 2:30am**

**Locke has been out in the Jungle, keeping a look-out while the "Others" take various stolen items back to their secret Hatch. Already taken items include Charlie's Heroin, Kate's Airplane, and Sawyer's book, "Watership down".**

**All of the other Hatchmates are asleep.**

Shannon had moved from the single bed that she had slept in for the first night over to the double bed with Locke on the second night in the Hatch. However, she couldn't help but feel a little let-down. He kept getting out of bed every night, and coming back hours later. Did he not want to be sleeping with her? What was his reason for leaving her every night? She had decided that she was going to get to the bottom of this, even if she had to stay up all night and follow him wherever he went!

She had fallen asleep!

However, as she stirred, and made to cuddle up next to Locke, she noticed that he wasn't there. Suddenly she was wide awake and ready to find out where he had gone.

She slipped quietly out of bed. As she crept across the dark bedroom, a shadowy figure rose up out of one of the beds. It was Jack.

"Who's that?" he asked her, as he too slipped out of bed.

"Shhhhhhh" she hissed at him angrily, worried that Locke had heard them.

"Why?" he asked her. His dark face suddenly changed to a look of suspicion. "You're up to something, aren't you! Tell me what you're doing!"

"No, why should I?"

"Because I'm nosey and I have to know everybody's little secrets! That's how I am!"

"Are you not going to shut up unless you come with me?" she asked, starting to dislike his pushy personality. He shuck his head, and she knew he would have to come along. She walked out of the bedroom, keeping low behind the Kitchen counters. Jack followed.

They reached the end of the counter, and she was about to run out toward the living area when Jack pulled her back.

"Watch it!" he whispered, and pointed over to the glass doors leading out into the Jungle. Locke was out there, glaring in, looking around for something through the glass. Fortunately, he was not looking their way.

"Thanks" she breathed. "What do you think he does every night?" she asked him.

"I don't know, but we can't find out tonight. We need to be hidden out there while he's doing it, so that he won't be looking for us! Tonight we'll -"

"Oh my God, look!" she almost shouted, and pointed around their hiding place. She had definitely seen Locke's lips move just then, she was sure of it! Was he with someone? Was he talking to them? This was getting weirder and weirder!

**10:40am.**

**Most of the Hatchmates are in the Living area.**

**Jack and Charlie are talking alone by the Diary Room door.**

She was watching them, as they whispered to each other in the corner across the room. She wanted to know what they were talking about. Was Jack telling Charlie about what they'd seen that morning? She was definitely curious.

She was thinking about this when Sayid stood up and walked over to the middle of the room, so that the other Hatchmates formed a circle around him.

"I have a question to ask the room at large" he began, looking around at them all as they started to listen. "I have noticed this morning that during the night, some of my possessions have gone missing! I am asking if any of you have anything to do with it!"

There was a murmur of different variations of "No, I don't know anything about it", and Sayid was about to speak again, but he was interrupted by Sawyer, who stood up and walked over to the centre of the circle as well. Kate followed him up, and Shannon swore that she had seen them holding hands before. Was there something going on between them? She would keep a close eye on them from now on. She looked around at the other Hatchmates, looking to see if anyone else had noticed this closeness. Her eyes lingered on Claire, who she noticed with a skip of her heart was glaring intensely at Shannon. She had hate in her eyes, and she looked ready to kill. This surprised Shannon, as she was the only one in the Hatch that had ever even spoken to her! What was going on?

"Me and Kate have something to add to this" Sawyer addressed the room, bringing Shannon back to Earth. She had forgotten that they had something to say.

"Things of ours have gone missing, too, and I think that we should do something about it!" he said. I also know from Kate that Charlie has had something stolen as well!

All of the Hatchmates turned and looked over into the corner, where Charlie and Jack were talking. Charlie looked too preoccupied to have heard, and walked away into the bedroom. Jack turned and looked meaningfully at Shannon. Suddenly, she knew what he meant! Did Locke have something to do with the things that were going missing?

She looked over at him. He had been difficult to read since day 1, and she couldn't tell how he was feeling at all. Sayid spoke again.

"Well in this case, I think that we should set up a watch, so that we can catch whoever is stealing our things! We do not know whether it is one of us, or somebody else, so it is important that it stops! We'll leave it for tonight, but if things go missing then we'll devise a plan tomorrow!" With this, he sat down again. Sawyer and Kate did so too.

Shannon looked over at Locke again. It was quick and discreet, but she saw a small flicker of annoyance at what Sayid had said cross his face…

**9:27pm**

**Charlie, Kate, Jack, Locke and Shannon are in the bedroom. **

Shannon was upset. She kept thinking about her brother, Boone. She wished that he were here to help her with her investigating, but since Hurly had sat on him, he was now in Hospital.

Locke had been sat on Jin and Sun's recently vacated double bed in the corner, deep in thought apparently. He suddenly got up and walked over to their bed and sat down next to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine" she lied, rearranging her features to look slightly interested in what Kate and Charlie were doing across the room, rather than sad about her brother. While staring at them though, she noticed something very odd. Charlie, while Kate wasn't looking, would stare, transfixed at the back of her head, then hastily look away when she turned around. She, however, seemed more interested in Jack, and, funnily enough, seemed to be doing exactly the same to him that Charlie was doing to her.

This new gossip cheered her up. She thought about it, and realised that Kate would have to make a decision eventually: Jack, Charlie or Sawyer!

She leant up and kissed Locke. As he kissed back, she realised that she felt comfortable doing this. She also realised that this was the first time that she had kissed him.

She had gathered a lot of gossip today, and a lot of unanswered questions: Was it Locke who was stealing things? If not, what did he do every night? Who would Kate pick? What were Jack and Charlie talking about? Why did Kate seem to hate her?

She would not stop until she found out!

**Thank you. Now that I'm on holiday from college, I can write a bit quicker, so my next chapter, which will be Claire's day, will be up soon!**


	6. Jealousy, anger and evictions

**Hey, sorry for the delay but I've been very busy lately. I'm back now and ready to write.**

**Thank you to my reviewers, especially to flight815surviver, who reviewed every single chapter of the story.**

**A little typo was made in the previous chapter. At the end, it is supposed to be Claire that seems to hate Shannon, not Kate.**

**This is Claire's Day. Please R/R**

**Day 7. 11:58am**

**All of the Hatchmates are in the Kitchen area. Hurly is cooking a meal for the Hatchmates.**

Claire was angry. No, that was an understatement. She was furious! She had come into this Hatch, bump and all, to get nothing more and nothing less than pure and simple ATTENTION. So far, nobody even knew that she was there! Nobody paid attention to her, especially the man that she wished would pay her the most. She had dreamed about his handsome bald head and sexy scar ever since the first night. She had had the perfect plan to get him too, until that stupid, stuck-up cow, _Shannon_, had wormed her way in and turned him against her.

Each time she saw them kiss, she hated her a little bit more. Something had to be done! But that could come later!

She shook herself as she noticed that she had been staring at John Locke from her position at the kitchen counter. She glanced across the room, and was surprised to see Charlie and Jack, deep in conversation, _again_, in the corner. They spoke in whispers, and looked around every few seconds to make sure that they were indeed alone. She had noticed this odd behaviour last night too, but had been too busy to think about it, what with Sayid going on about people's stuff going missing and her having another five minutes of glaring at Shannon to complete.

Nothing had gone missing last night. That was very suspicios, Claire thought, especially just after Sayid's talk. However, none of her things had gone missing yet, so until they did, she didn't give a damn about other people, especially Shannon.

**12:20pm**

**One Hatchmate has been called to the Diary room. **

Claire was bored. Nobody ever talked to her, and she didn't see that as a thing that was about to change, so she answered the call and went to the Diary room. John had already been in the diary room for a long time that morning. He had been called there. She wondered what he had been told or asked.

**Marvin:** Hello Claire

**Claire:** Hi Marvin

**Marvin:** How are you today?

**Claire:** Hungry! None of us have had any lunch because Hurly ate it all! Apart from that, Shannon is a bitch, Locke is hot, Jack and Charlie are planning something and nobody notices that I exist!

**Marvin:** Okay, I don't care, I was just being polite. Can you please pass on this message to the other Hatchmates…?

**12:40pm**

**Claire has gathered the other Hatchmates in the Living area to deliver Marvin's message.**

Claire looked around. All eyes were on her. She couldn't describe the feeling, but she knew that she liked it!

"Okay, people" she said to the room. "This is great" she thought to herself.

"Today is the first eviction, and everybody is nominated. Two people will be leaving the Hatch at 9:00pm tonight."

As soon as the words left her lips, the spotlight left her as quickly as it always did. Everyone began chatting about this new revelation. As they all began to leave the living area, Claire noticed Jack and Kate sneaking off into the bathroom. Was he telling her what he had told Charlie, if indeed he had been telling Charlie? She was going to find out!

She crept over to the bathroom door and slowly opened it a crack, so that she could see inside. There was no sign of either of them. She thought that they must have gone through the bathroom and out of the other door into the Jungle, but as she turned to leave, she saw their reflection in one of the mirrors. They were hidden in the corner of the bathroom, and Claire was shocked to see that they were kissing passionately.

"Well" thought Claire "that was interesting…"

**8:50pm**

**All of the Hatchmates have been gathered in the Living area for this nights eviction. **

Everyone was terrified. Claire could feel the tension. It was thick in the air. The only person who seemed to be somewhat calm was John, who didn't seem anywhere near as nervous as the others. What did he know? Was this just his way of coping with stress? Claire didn't know.

**Hatchmates. This is Catrina. You are live on Hanso TV, please do not swear.**

**The lines are closed, the votes have been counted and verified, and a can now reveal that the first and second people to leave the Hatch are…**

The room went silent. Nobody breathed. "Who was it going to be?" Claire thought. "Please don't let it be me!"

…**Michael and Walt, as they are too damn boring. Please say your goodbyes and climb the ladder into the outside world.**

Everyone breathed again as the two evicted Hatchmates said their short goodbyes and climbed the ladder, out of sight.

Shannon jumped into John's arms and kissed him. Claire felt white-hot anger. It was now or never, she thought to herself. Something has to be done.

As she stormed into the bedroom, she heard screams of shock and pain coming from the bedroom. She didn't care what had happened. She had only one thing on her mind.

As she made it to her bed, she was shocked to find something on her pillow. It had a small brown tag tied to it. It said "For you. Use it when the time is right". It was not signed. "Perfect" she muttered with a bitter laugh, "Exactly what I need".

As she walked back out of the bedroom, she saw with horror that Charlie, Kate, Sayid and Hurly were covered in blood, and were gathered around a bloody mess. It was Jack. How had that happened? She surprised herself by feeling relieved when Sayid shouted that he was going to be okay. That didn't matter now though!

She spotted Shannon. She was kissing John. More anger flooded through her, pumping through her veins. As John walked away, she spoke out.

"Hey, Shannon" she shouted. Shannon turned around, looking surprised.

Claire smirked as she brought the gun up and fired one shot into Shannon's stomach.


	7. Toilets and Trades

**Sorry for the Delay. I know that quite a few people are reading this and so I will try and update more regularly from now on. Please review.**

**This chapter is a little different from the others so far, in that it is occurring immediately after the previous one. Shannon and Jack are both down and Claire is holding the gun. This is Sawyer's chapter.**

All eyes had turned to the fat Australian girl holding the gun when she had called out.

"Hey Shannon" shouted Claire, and with that she fired one loud, deadly shot into Shannon's stomach.

The room erupted in chaos. Sawyer walked straight past Jack lying on the floor over to Claire, who waved the gun hysterically yet dramatically in his direction. He stopped immediately and raised both of his hands in surrender.

He had a clear view of what happened next. From nowhere, Sayid ran forward and brought Claire down with a Rugby tackle. The gun slid across the floor. No one was looking and Sawyer stooped quickly and grabbed it from by his feet. No one saw him slide it into his belt under his baggy shirt.

Locke had immediately run to Shannon's side, bent over her and Sawyer saw a relieved look on his face, which he interpreted as meaning that she was still alive. He had missed the glance that Locke had given the Jungle through the Patio doors though as he bent down to grab the gun, and rose just in time to see him running away through the door into the dark Jungle.

Sawyer walked back into the empty bedroom and examined the gun. It was his gun alright, but how had Claire got it? He then noticed the brown label that had been tied to it – "For you. Use it when the time is right". He certainly hadn't written on that label, or given it to Claire, so who had?

He walked back into the living area and saw Jack on the floor. He walked over to him, where Kate and Hurly were bent over him. It didn't seem to be a serious injury. Sawyer didn't care. The bomb had been easy to make from kitchen liquids and over things. It had been a simple matter of slipping it down the toilet before Jack went in. that would teach him to kiss the woman that he could very possibly love!

"Is he okay?" he asked Kate, trying to sound concerned.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. He will heal by himself it was just a smack against the wall from the take-off. The only problem is that he won't be able to operate on Shannon".

"I've got that taken care of!" shouted Locke, looking strained as he was followed through the Patio doors back into the Hatch by four people that Sawyer had never seen before. They were wearing baggy clothes and Sawyer noticed that they were not wearing shoes.

They hurried past John and gathered around Shannon and lifted her up. They then carried her swiftly and silently out back into the Jungle.

"They are taking her to The Staff!" said Locke to the other Hatchmates. It is the medical centre that is hidden out in the Jungle along with their hideout, called The Arrow. I have sacrificed my task, my immunity from evictions and our safety to secure that Shannon is saved and can stay in the game. From now on, and without my help, they will keep coming at night, but will now take people instead of people's things!"

Sayid let out a loud exclamation. "It was THEM who have been taking our things!" he moved away from Claire, whom he had tied up on the floor, and tried to make his way into the Jungle. Sawyer moved forward to stop him. Charlie and Kate were both giving Locke evil glares. Locke continued.

"In order to make this deal, I had to hand over something that they wanted. I had to hand over her!" he pointed at Claire, who looked genuinely happy to be receiving so much attention.

With that, another man came out of the Jungle and grabbed Claire. As he moved away, he turned and spoke to the room. "If you want her back, find The Staff! Shannon will be released as soon as she is healed. By the way, my name is Ethan".

With that he walked away, dragging Claire behind him.

**Thank you for reading. Please review. **


End file.
